


...and Matthias Ruins the Moment

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lukas and Matthias decide to have some fun. But the latter brings his sense of humor into it. For god's sakes...Oneshot/drabble





	...and Matthias Ruins the Moment

It was sort of a surprise for Matthias to see Lukas spread out on his belly, naked as the day he was born. Not an unpleasant surprise, mind you. But just a surprise.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" He whispered seriously, spreading his lover's legs a little more. Lukas winced at the touch, but he didn't pull away.

"If you ask me one more time, I'm just going to get up and leave." He deadpanned.

Matthias leaned over him, sliding a hand underneath his belly and lower. "Pretty sure you're already 'up', Lukie."

Lukas buried his face in the blankets of the bed. "I really hate you."

Matthias grinned and ran his fingers up his back, burying them into his hair. He found his hair curl and rubbed it, before gently undoing the clip and setting it on the nightstand.

Lukas was a quiet man. He was the type to hold in his moans, and Matthias had to coax them out of him. The first time they had done it, he had been surprised. Now though, Lukas just mewled and unwillingly arched back into him, his touch.

"Easy," Matthias soothed, rubbing the curl until he was positive he was nice and hard, laying there spread like that. "I've got to prepare you first, don't I?"

Lukas didn't say anything back, just trembled underneath him. If he had spoken, he probably would have moaned.

He did it quickly; this wasn't their first time. One finger, then two, and Lukas was loose enough.

Matthias was hard on top of  his lover's back. With his fingers still inside of him, Lukas bucked up against him. He was desperate, and Matthias was more than ready.

He held his shoulders as he slid in. From their very first time, Lukas had been tight. Matthias thrust into him.

"A-ah--" Lukas moaned loudly, which might have been the hottest part of all of this. "Matthias--"

Matthias didn't slow down, but he brought his free hand to smooth down his hair.

He hit his prostate and came hard into him. Lukas was a mess underneath him, crying out from pleasure.

"...and DenMARKS the spot!"

Lukas froze and twisted his neck around to stare at him in shock. "...are you fucking kidding me, Matthias?!"

"What? It's true though."

"You're such an idi--nngh--"

Matthias smirked and continued his previous actions, distracting his lover. Lukas was in no position to scold him right now.


End file.
